The present invention relates to a dust-proof boot for dust proofing between a pin and a caliper, and a method for mounting the boot.
In a typical disk brake, as seen in FIG. 4, a caliper 1 is provided with a pair of pads for holding a disk 30 between opposite surfaces. The caliper 1 is slidably mounted in an axial direction of the disk 30 with respect to a support 32. Such a disk brake is disclosed in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,287, issued to Katagiri, et al.
A pin 2 is slidably inserted into a hole formed in the caliper 1. The pin 2 is screwed into the support 32 which is secured to a vehicle body. A pair of pins 2 are provided on opposite ends of the caliper 1 for support, and allow the caliper to slide with respect to the support 32.
With respect to the construction of the peripheral portion of the dust-proof boot, as shown in FIG. 4, the pins 2 are slidably inserted into the caliper 1, and a dust-proof boot 22 is provided between the caliper 1 and each of the pins 2.
The dust-proof boot 22 has a bellows portion 23, which has a mounting portion for the caliper formed at one end and a mounting portion for the pin formed at the opposite end. The mounting portion for the caliper has an engaging projection extended in a radial direction. The engaging projection is fitted into an engaging annular groove provided in the caliper 1. The pin 2 is inserted into an engaging internal diameter portion of the bellows 23, whereby the dust-proof boot can be fixed. However, in this conventional structure, the assembly of the dust-proof boot is very complicated so that an automated assembly process is virtually impossible.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the foregoing, and provides an improved dust-proof boot and mounting method wherein a dust-proof boot can be mounted easily and firmly.